


Storm on the Horizon

by ZeroHorizon



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: But don't overthink it, F/F, Fluff and Smut, The softest smut you'll ever read, The storm is symbolic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 18:11:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16180460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZeroHorizon/pseuds/ZeroHorizon
Summary: "You just had to take a nighttime run, didn't you?" Sana idly complained as they entered Momo's apartment. They were completely soaked to the point where they might have just stepped out of a swimming pool in their clothes."Hey, I think I would have made it back before the worst of it ifsomeonehadn't tried to make out with me in the rain," Momo argued back, running to the bathroom to bring back fresh towels. The older girl threw a fluffy towel over Sana's long, black hair and began to dry it as Sana threw a towel over Momo's head and did the same.





	Storm on the Horizon

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy! :)
> 
> Twitter: @misamosquito

The sky outside was a deep gray as Sana stood by herself on the balcony of Momo's apartment. A storm was on the horizon. Sana could smell the rain and feel the static building in the sky. Grey clouds were looming overhead, masking the blanket of stars that should have dotted the night sky.

Momo was somewhere out there right now, on an evening run beneath the rumbling sky that threatened to rip apart and drench the earth below it. Sana prayed that Momo was running back to her right now, that she would make it back to the apartment before the raindrops fell, before the heavens cried.

At last, off in the distance, Sana finally spotted Momo. The runner's face was impossible to see from this far in the darkness, but Sana could tell that it was Momo. She ran out the door with an umbrella in hand, intending to meet her girlfriend halfway.

Sana jogged across the deserted street. They were still blocks apart, but the distance was shrinking as they ran toward each other. 

"Momo!" Sana called out, lifting her right hand and waving at the other girl. She smiled as her wave was returned. A warm rain was falling now, and Sana caught the first droplets on her raised arm. The younger girl's disappointment set in quickly as the light rainfall grew heavy.

Now that she had lost to the storm, Sana's paced slowed to a walk. She had hoped to reach Momo before the rain fell so that they both might keep dry under the umbrella's protection. But now that Momo was caught under the full force of the storm, there was no reason for Sana to keep dry by herself. Leaving the umbrella unopened, Sana stopped, lifted both hands in the air, and turned her face to the sky.

"Idiot, what are you doing?" Momo asked as she met Sana in the street. The older girl took the umbrella out of Sana's hand and opened it over them both. "You'll catch a cold."

With a mischievous smile, Sana stepped out from under the umbrella. The rain's severity increased and Sana opened her mouth and tasted the storm that had beaten them. It was refreshing.

"Get under here," Momo demanded, wiping the rain out of her own eyes. Momo's tone was serious, but Sana could tell from her expression that Momo was in a good mood. Sana walked back towards the other girl and stopped just short of coming under the umbrella, choosing to stand under the torrents of rain. Sana brought her hands to her face and tried to wipe the moisture from her eyes.

"Hi," Sana greeted, staring at her somewhat drier girlfriend. Her eyes shone as they fell upon Momo, betraying much more emotion than the simple greeting she had uttered.

"You're such a child, Sattang," Momo laughed as she wiped away the rain on Sana's face. It was a futile effort under the heavy downpour. "Come under here where it's nice and dry," she coaxed the other girl, reaching out a hand to her.

"You come out here where it's nice and wet," came the coy reply. Sana smirked at Momo, reaching out her own hand as well. She could see a shy blush creep onto Momo's cheeks as she tried to take the lead in their flirtatious exchange.

A bolt of lightning zig zagged across the sky. Both girls jumped at the flash, then jumped again when the thunder followed immediately after. The storm was no longer on the horizon; it was right on top of them. Sana felt a shock of thrill run down her spine. The anticipation of a storm was nothing compared to experiencing it.

"It's getting dangerous out here," Momo murmured with an edge of concern in her voice. "Maybe we should get inside?" As if to confirm her fears, another bolt of lightning tore across the sky.

Despite Momo's worries, captivated by the romantic atmosphere of the storm, Sana couldn't help herself. She swiftly pulled the older girl to her, stealing her away from the umbrella's protection as the umbrella slipped out of Momo's hand. The storm was a frenzy of water and wind around them, but the kiss that Sana and Momo shared was somehow more powerful. Sana felt Momo gently dip her, cradling her delicately in her arms as the kiss deepened.

It was not their first kiss, not even among their first kisses, nor was it their last kiss or anywhere near their last. It was just another kiss for them, just another display of their affection for each other. And with that kiss, Sana felt a familiar desire awaken inside of herself.

When at last they broke away from each other, rain was still falling heavily on their shoulders. Sana wanted _more_ from Momo, but now was not the time for more. Momo quickly picked up the fallen umbrella and covered them both. Sana clung to Momo's arm as they ran back to Momo's apartment together to get out of the rain. 

"You just had to take a nighttime run, didn't you?" Sana idly complained as they entered Momo's apartment. They were completely soaked to the point where they might have just stepped out of a swimming pool in their clothes.

"Hey, I think I would have made it back before the worst of it if _someone_ hadn't tried to make out with me in the rain," Momo argued back, running to the bathroom to bring back fresh towels. The older girl threw a fluffy towel over Sana's long, black hair and began to dry it as Sana threw a towel over Momo's head and did the same.

Sana was admittedly cold in her soggy clothing, but her heart felt warm as she and Momo took care of each other. They quickly striped out of their clothes, letting everything fall to the ground in wet puddles. Momo came up behind her as she stepped out of her underwear and began to slowly apply her towel to every inch of Sana's skin.

The younger girl turned her head to catch a glimpse of Momo's face as the older girl worked. Momo wore a serious yet gentle expression as she patted Sana's shoulder dry and then placed a kiss there. She then patted Sana's neck dry and placed a kiss there as well. Dry, kiss, dry, kiss, all the way across Sana's chest and down her stomach, all the way down her legs and toes.

They must have been in the eye of the storm now because the atmosphere was suddenly calm and peaceful as Momo performed the slow and careful maintenance of her princess. The sky was grey and turbulent, but no rain was falling. When Momo was done tending to Sana, she stood and placed a gentle kiss on her girlfriend's lips. Looking at the younger girl with affection, Momo proudly announced, "There, all nice and dry!"

Sana couldn't help but smile at Momo's purest form of love. It was unselfish and kind, warm and gentle. Momo wrapped Sana's body with a fresh towel, trying to preserve the younger girl's innocence within it. 

But Sana did not need that kind of preservation, not when it was only Momo and herself secluded within Momo's apartment. Sana undid the carefully-tied towel and let it fall to the ground with a flourish. She saw Momo's eyes widen a bit in surprise before Sana stepped forward and kissed the older girl firmly, trying to rekindle the spark that had flared under the storm earlier, before the rain had dampened it.

The younger girl's arms were around Momo's neck, pulling her girlfriend so closely that there was no distance separating them as their tongues and lips locked together. A fire was burning inside Sana, warming her from the inside out. She wanted Momo to feel that fire too, and so she spread that feeling onto her tongue and fingers and tried to push that sensation into Momo's body and mouth.

Momo broke away from the kiss and immediately began to nuzzle the back of Sana's neck. The action sent nearly unbearable chills of pleasure down Sana's back and she squirmed with delight in Momo's grasp. The older girl smiled at Sana's adorable reaction. 

They pressed their foreheads gently against each other and Sana could see that Momo's eyes blazed with fire as a flash of lightning lit up the dark living room. Sana knew that her own expression was a mirror of Momo's. With a shy smile, Sana took Momo's hand and guided the older girl's fingers between her legs, deep within her folds, to where a sticky moisture flowed onto the younger girl's thighs.

With their eyes still fixed on each other, Sana seductively shared her secret. "I'm not so nice and dry anymore."

There was a crack of thunder and Momo smiled wickedly, kissing Sana and licking the younger girl's lips. Leaving their wet fingertips where they lay between Sana's legs, Momo's free hand took Sana's free hand and guided it to the juncture between Momo's legs. Sana was surprised to find that Momo was as wet as she was, clearly just as aroused.

"I'm not so nice and dry either," Momo admitted, and the two lovers shared a conspiratorial smile. They chased each towards the bedroom, giggling at their common secret. The sky was rumbling again as Momo and Sana crossed the room's threshold, as the other side of the storm started to pass over them.

Momo guided Sana to her bed and tried to lay her down but Sana resisted, wanting to be fully embraced by her girlfriend. Sana bit her lower lip with a smile and sat Momo onto the edge of the bed. The younger girl swung her leg over Momo's lap and straddled her so that they were facing each other.

"You want it this way?" Momo asked in a low voice, smiling as she leaned up to capture her princess's lips.

Sana smiled into the kiss, but did not respond to Momo's question other than to take Momo's hand and guide it between her legs again. She placed Momo's thumb on her clit and nudged Momo's fingers to enter her and then let go, hoping that Momo would do the rest.

"Please," Sana begged softly, and Momo did not disappoint. Momo massaged Sana's breasts as her tongue danced on the nape of Sana's neck. Momo's hand moved skillfully between her legs to Sana's moans of approval.

Sana saw that Momo's eyes were always on her whenever she looked, always focused on giving Sana what she needed. Sana didn't want such selflessness to go unacknowledged. She brought her lips to Momo's and then gently lowered her hand between their hips. In the space where Momo's hand was busily thrusting into her, Sana found room for herself and mimicked the hand position that Momo was using. Sana's fingers trailed through Momo's wetness before they entered her without resistance and she felt the older girl's movements shudder to a stop as Momo adjusted to the feeling of Sana inside of her.

Multiple bolts of lighting lit up the room and their eyes locked over the mutual penetration, the knowledge that they were sharing the same sensation with each other. They paused for just a moment, their gazes soft, affectionately, fiery, and raw, frozen in time in their act of love. But a crash of rolling thunder shattered the silence around them, ending the cessation of movement.

Their lips found each other in the darkness and Momo's tongue filled her mouth hungrily. Sana's felt her body tremble with each stroke of Momo's fingers. Every slow, deliberate, purposeful touch brought her closer and closer to a threshold that she was desperate to break through.

"Come with me," Sana murmured into Momo's ear, her breath hitching with each thrust, her words full of subtle nuances: follow me, climax with me, _BE_ with me.

Momo nodded against Sana's lips, her eyes closed as she focused on the feel of Sana's fingers inside of her, of Sana's warm body against her own.

Sana loved the feeling of Momo's hand across her back for support as Momo's other hand tried desperately to bring her over the edge of release. Momo's low moans of pleasure were right in her ear, arousing Sana as much as the fingers between her thighs. She wrapped her legs around Momo for support, steadily thrusting her fingers into Momo while struggling to keeping her own orgasm at bay, waiting for Momo to join her.

When Sana finally heard the familiar high pitched whine from Momo to let her know that she was close, when she felt Momo tighten around her fingers and strain within her embrace, Sana finally gave in and let the orgasm hit her. The storm was at its peak outside and impossibly loud thunder was booming overhead. Sana voiced her pleasure without restraint, knowing that it would only be heard by Momo and no one else due to the roar of the thunder. She could feel Momo come on the tips of her fingers and Momo's voice mixed with hers as they clung together, trying to ride out the storm as one.

The afterglow of the orgasm made Sana feel as calm and content as the night sky outside Momo's window, which showed no evidence of the turbulent storm that had just passed. Sana breathed heavily on Momo's lap as they gently extracted their fingers from each other, feeling the storm within themselves pass as well, at least for now.

They collapsed onto the bed together, full of warm smiles and affectionate kisses. Momo hugged Sana to her and the younger girl could feel the evidence of their lovemaking on her back, wet and warm from Momo's fingers. They exchanged sleepy words of affection and then Sana felt Momo's muscles go slack with sleep.

Sana didn't want to move from her position as the blanket that would keep Momo warm until morning. The younger girl reached out across the bed and pulled Momo's comforter closer to her. Sana carefully spread it over herself and Momo and settled in for sleep now that the storm had moved off into the horizon.


End file.
